Switched
by Azukano Hayate
Summary: Melarikan diri dari latihan, hingga tertidur. Itulah yang Kagami Taiga lakukan. Namun, bila dia dibangunkan oleh para gadis jejadian yang ternyata adalah versi perempuan dari anggota Kisedai? Kagami rasa, lebih baik ia mati saja. /FIRST FIC :D parody of "Hetalia - I was Overwhelmed by Heroine". Warn inside!/


**Tittle** : Switched!

 **Rate** : T biar aman uwu

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik mas Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalau milik saya, genre sama ratingnya pasti beda. Yakin deh!

 **Warning** : OOC—mengingat saya anak baru disini, Vorpal-sword arc, Gender-switched!GOM, Semi-AU(?), Genderbending, parody dari "Hetalia - I Was Overwhelmed by Heroimes", typo, opp*i bertebaran :v dsb.

DLDR and NO PLAGIAT! LEBIH BAIK JELEK TAPI BUATAN SENDIRI DARIPADA BAGUS PADAHAL HASIL PLAGIAT!

* * *

Padahal, pertandingan antara Vorpal Sword dan Jabberwock telah berakhir. PDengan kemenangan manis yang digaet oleh Vorpal Sword, dan kekalahan si bule sombong bernama Nash Gold Jr. Tapi, namanya juga Akashi Seijuuro. Kalau sisi Bokushi si kapten keluar, maka anggota Vorpal Sword akan menjadi tumbal atas titah sang Maha Raja ini.

Seperti sekarang ini, misalnya. Mereka diajak—ralat, dipaksa—sang kapten kecil kesayangan mereka untuk menginap di rumahnya yang bak istana itu.

Padahal mah, modus buat latihan lah, diskusi nggak penting lah..

Pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah sangar namun hati seperti Hello Kitty—panggil saja Kagami Taiga, tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu kamar yang terdapat dirumah Akashi,. Kasur king size dikamar ini membuatnya agak terlena. Terlebih, dengan rasa capek akibat latihan super 'waaaah' dari diktator kecil berkedok anak SMA itu. Matanya sangat berat, dan ia merasakan bahwa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Seolah menariknya ke alam mereka.

Dan, dalam hitungan detik saja, Kagami sudah terkapar dengan dengkuran halus di atas kasur besar itu. Kasur yang ia tempati bersama seorang laki-laki bermuka datar yang keberadaannya hampir serupa dengan makhluk halus itu.

* * *

"Kagami-kun! Bangun!"

"Kagami-kun! Ayo cepat bangun!"

"Cih! Dasar teme alis bercabang! Cepat bangun!"

Dan detik berikutnya, sebuah tarikkan membuatnya terjatuh dari kasur yang empuk dan nyaman itu. Membuat sang empu langsung terjatuh dengan indahnya ke lantai. Kagami tentu saja terbangun, dan mengaduh kesakitan lantaran bokongnya yang beradu keras dengan lantai. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Kagami ingin sekali menyumpah-serapah kearah si pelaku. Jika yang dia lawan bukanlah dua orang wanita.

Eh, tunggu.. Wanita?

"Aomine-san. Jangan terlalu keras. Kasihan dia," si gadis berambut biru laut sebahu, berbicara kearah si pelaku dengan ekspresi datar seperti tembok.

"Kau ini, Tetsu! Kau terlalu baik untuk orang seperti dia!" gerutu si wanita berambut biru tua panjang dengan kulit tan. Tiga kancing teratas bajunya tak terkancing, menampilkan belahan dada si gadis.

Tunggu dulu..

"Kuroko? Aomine?" Kagami melongo tidak percaya. Kedua gadis ini, Kuroko dan Aomine? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mereka itu laki-laki tulen?

Kuroko versi perempuan menatapnya datar sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. Sedangkan, Aomine versi perempuan hanya menatapnya sinis. "Dasar kerbau," ejeknya.

Kagami bangkit berdiri lalu menatap Aomine tajam. "Jaga ucapanmu, Ganguro-teme!" balas Kagami, tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, Aomine! Jangan mencari keributan seperti ini. Toh, kita sudah membangunkannya, kan?" seorang gadis berkacamata itu menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua. Sesekali, jari-jari yang diperban itu mengelus sebuah benda yang entah-kegunaannya-untuk-apa.

Lho, itu kan Midorima?!

"Bukan berarti aku membelamu, nanodayo," tambah si gadis berambut hijau itu dengan melirik kearah lain.

Kagami mulai pusing sekarang. Kenapa para anggota Kisedai malah berubah jadi perempuan? Tadi Kuroko dan Aomine, sekarang Midorima. Habis itu siapa lagi?

"Huwaaa~! Kagamicchi sudah bangun, ssu~ Ohayou!" teriakkan cempreng dari arah pintu, sukses membuat Kagami dan trio gadis jejadian itu menutup telinga.

Belum sempat dia melirik kearah pintu kamar, si pemilik suara cempreng itu berlari lalu menerjang Kagami. Untung saja, si cowok berambut merah nge-jreng ini bisa menahan tubuhnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya mengingatkan Kagami pada Alex.

"Kise-chin norak, ah," ucap seorang gadis dari arah pintu. Mata ruby Kagami menangkap seorang gadis di depan pintu. Gadis jangkung berambut ungu diikat asal, dengan permen yang diapit oleh mulut dan wajah malas bin sayunya.

Murasakibara...

Kise..

Kok cantik, ya?

"hidoi, na, Murasakicchi!" Kise versi perempuan pun mewek sambil tetap memeluk-meluk Kagami. Yang dipeluk, hanya mampu cengo. Tak bisa menerima apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Kuroko dan Aomine..

Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara..

Mereka menjadi perempuan semua, entah kenapa bisa dan karena apa. Dan, jangan bilang bila si kapten kecil kesayangannya juga ikut jadi perempuan!

"Tetsuna, Daika, Atsumi, Shinobu, Ryouna.. Terimakasih telah membangunkan Taiga,"

Semua menoleh kearah pintu. Menampilkan seorang gadis dengan seragam Rakuzan khusus putri yang sopan. Mata dwiwarna-nya dan gunting merah kesayangannya seolah menjadikannya mengerikan, walau paras cantiknya sama mutlaknya dengan aura kelam itu.

Akashi versi perempuan. Mode Bokushi lagi.

"Dan, Ryouna, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu dari Taiga?" CKRIS-

Ryouna hanya bisa nyengir sambil menjauh dari Kagami. Pemuda berambut merah tua itu terkaget. Jujur saja, Akashi versi perempuan jauh lebih menakutkan dibanding versi aslinya.

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka untuk membangunkanmu,"ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum anggun. Se-anggun seorang gadis bangsawan psikopat. " Dan kau tidak keberatan kan, kalau aku begitu?"

CKRIS-

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir. Kagami hanya mampu terdiam ketika gadis itu mendekatinya, dengan tatapan yang terfokus pada kedua mata si alis bercabang itu.

"Ano, Akashi-san. Maaf ya, tapi Kagami-kun bukan.. milikmu."

Semua gadis bergidik ketika mendengar Kuroko versi perempuam berbicara. Wajahnya datar, namun tersirat ketidak-terimaan dari nada bicara si gadis mungil itu.

Dan entah Kagami harus bersyukur atau bagaimana ketika Kuroko melawan sosok Akashi versi perempuan itu.

"Maksudmu itu apa, Tetsuna? Aku kan hanya ingin memberinya hukuman karena ia telah melarikan diri dari latihan," jelas Akashi sambil menatap sosok gadis berambut biru muda itu.

"Maksudku, kau harus mengerti juga kalau Kagami-kun butuh istirahat," secara gamblang, Kuroko bersikap seolah berusaha mengelak atas apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Dengan rempongnya, Kise versi cewek pun nimbrung. "Itu benar, ssu! Kau tidak ada hak untuk menghukum Kagamicchi!"

Lho, kok jadi gini?

"Bukannya aku peduli. Tapi, Kagami, lucky-item untuk zodiakmu hari ini adalah gadis cantik, nanodayo," ujar Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Mido-chin modus," ledek Murasakibara versi perempuam, dengan mulut yang tengah mengunyah keripik kentang. Sontak, Midorima langsung menyambar dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"A-aku bukan modus, MurasakiBAKA!"

Dan di kamar ini, terjadilah perseteruan para gadis dengan objek yang sama : KAGAMI TAIGA.

Kagami hanya bisa terdiam. Hingga, ia merasakan sebuah tangan menariknya untuk keluar dari kamar ini. Tangan Aomine versi perempuan, yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa mau ikut campur atas pertengkaran yang terjadi.

"Mereka brutal," ucap Aomine. "Jadi, jangan salah paham. Aku hanya kasihan melihatmu," tukasnya sambil berjalan cepat kearah pintu rumah. Kagami termangu. Dari tadi, dia tidak berbicara.

Hingga..

"AOMINE/AOMINE-SAN/MINE-CHIN/DAIKA! BERHENTI DISITU!"

"Ugh! Sial!"umpat Aomine kesal sambil mencoba membuka pintu. Namun, gagal.

"Sebenarnya mereka kenapa!?" tanya Kagami panik ketika para gadis mulai mendekati dirinya.

"Teme! Mereka ingin menghukummu karena kau berani melarikan diri ketika latihan!" jelas Aomine sambil berusaha mendobrak pintu.

"KAGAMIIIIII!"

Kagami menutup matanya dengan erat. Dia ingin keluar dari semua ini. Dia tidak mau dikelilingi gadis-gadis beringas seperti mereka. Bahkan, Kuroko versi perempuan malah jauh lebih menyeramkan dan terkesan bukan Kuroko banget.

* * *

"Hoi, Kagami! Bangun!"

Suara bariton milik Aomine Daiki, sukses membuat Kagami terlonjak kaget. Si pemuda dim pun turut terkejut ketika melihat musuh-rasa-sayangnya terlonjak seperti orang kesurupan gitu.

Kagami terlihat seperti orang linglung. Ketika melihat Aomine, dia menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Bukan perempuan ternyata, batinnya.

"Kau kenapa, Kagamicchi~?" di dekat pintu, Kise, Kuroko dan Midorima datang.

"ah tidak. Hanya mimpi buruk," jawabnya sambil nyengir kuda. Matanya tertutup, malu untuk melihay teman-temannya.

"Kau bermimpi apa, Taiga?" Akashi muncul. Tentunya, Kagami tidak tahu karena matanya ia katupkan tadi.

" Aku bermimpi, kalian berubah menjadi perempuan ganas yang mengejarku karena aku melarikan diri dari latihan," jawab Kagami gamblang lalu menatap semua temannya.

Tunggu..

"Oh begitu ya? Pantas aku tidak melihatmu tadi.." CKRIS- "Boleh aku menghukummu?"

Dan demi apapun, Kagami merutuki aksi nekatnya tadi. Hingga akhirnya, dia pun mengambil pesan hikmah atas kejadian ini.

Pertama, jangan mencoba kabur dari latihan ala Akashi Seijuuro.

Kedua, jangan tertidur ketika berada di rumah orang lain dengan tidak sopan, atau mimpi nista akan menghampirimu.

* * *

THE END.

* * *

Haloo~! Azukano Hayate comeback again!

Sebelumnya saya nyelem di fandem Hetalia, dan kini, saya memutuskan untuk mencoba menyelam di fendem ini hehehe~

Review oke!

~Best Regard,

Azukano Hayate.


End file.
